Así Fueron las Cosas
by Alex.Perv
Summary: ¿Pero cómo lo iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a buscar la felicidad si ya la había vivido? ¿Cómo iba a buscar algo bueno si había tenido lo mejor? Fue entonces que imagines de él se atravesaron en mi mente y recordé como empezó todo… Roxas/Naminé R&R!


**DISCLAIMER:**** KINGDOM HEARTS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN IGUAL QUE ALGUNAS MARCAS O PRODUCTOS QUE USARÉ. NATURALMENTE ESTAN MARCADOS EN LETRA NEGRITA Y MAYÚSCULA.**

**AUTORA:**** KARLA ALEJANDRA LEÓN ROA**

**RATE:**** T (HASTA AHORITA)**

**WARNING: ****ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO PARA MAYORES DE 17 AÑOS (HASTA AHORA), CONTIENE LENGUAJE EXPLÍCITO Y POSIBLEMENTE (AUN NO LO RECAPACITO) ESCENAS DE SEXO. SI ERES MENOR LEELO BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD. AUNQUE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO NO HABRÁ NADA :)**

**POR CIERTO ME FASCIONO LA MANERA DE REDACTAR DE "JULIE CROSS". ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE NO LE MOLESTE QUE REDACTE COMO ELLA REDACTO EN SU EXCELENTE FF "CASUALIDADES". SI NO, FRESCA QUE ERES LIBRE DE GOLPEARME :D**

**LEER HASTA ABAJO EN COMENTARIOS DE ALE. POR FAVOR HAY COSAS QUE ME GUSTA ACLARAR. DISFRUTEN (O POR LO MENOS INTENTENLO).  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_**~NAMINÉ~**_

"Naminé…" me miró con aquellos hipnotizantes ojos que tanto me derretían pero esta vez fue diferente. En ellos veía reflejada cierta melancolía que me partí el corazón y el alma al mismo tiempo. "Roxas… te amo recuérdalo y no pienso ser algo que bloqué tu futuro." Mi boca decía eso pero mi corazón gritaba porque no me dejara. 

_"Pasajeros de Primer Clase del Vuelo _(**N/A: **ohm… no se qué número pero finjamos algo) de **AMERICAN AIRLINES **_con destino a la ciudad de New Haven, Connecticut. Favor de comenzar a abordar" _las palabras de aquella mujer que hablaba desde quien sabe donde hicieron que una lágrima por fin saliera de mis ojos, la cual tuve que limpiar antes de que se diera cuenta.

Sabía que no era fácil para él, no después de todo lo que juntos vivimos, pero ya el futuro de ambos decidió entrometerse. El tenía que irse, tenía que dejarme para hacer lo que desde pequeño se le había encomendado. Continuar con la empresa de la familia. Ahora ya graduados del colegio teníamos que separarnos.

Las noches anteriores había llorado todo lo que no lloraría en su partida. Pero ver al amor de tu vida alejarse de ti para siempre es de lo peor que hay. "Te están llamando." le susurré pero luego me abrazó estrellándome contra su pecho. "Te echaré de menos Naminé." créeme no serás el único. Alzó mi cara y me dio un tiernísimo beso, me hubiera besado con pasión como la noche anterior pero su tristeza se lo impedía.

Acomodé su camisa negra y subí el cierre de su chamarra, me puse de puntillas para darle otro beso y acaricié su mejilla. Estaba a punto de decirle _"Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues,"_ pero para qué, no lo volvería a ver en mi vida.

Subió a las escaleras eléctricas y comenzó a ascender a donde ya no se me era permitido, movió su mano despidiéndose. En cuanto estuvo fuera de mí vista mis rodillas se doblaron, las piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo. Mis ojos los cuales creí que ya estaban secos sacaron lágrimas como mangueras a presión. La gente se acercaba a ayudarme y yo solo me cubría la boca. Mis sollozos eran seguidos y comencé a sentir que el aire me faltaba… acaso era una ataque o una hiperventilación. No sé, pero de por sí las lágrimas me impedían la vista, la falta de aire la hizo casi imposible. La gente que escuchaba alrededor de mí era como si hablaran a través de un tubo.

Un hombre me puso de pie y después de que pude contener las lágrimas un poco, dándome cuenta de la escenita que estaba causando corrí hacia el baño. Me miré fijamente en el espejo y no reconocía a quien se veía ahí reflejada.

Limpié mis lágrimas y quité los molestos grumitos de agua atascados en mis rubias pestañas (pero que mal se veían sin máscara) con un poco de papel para secarse las manos. Acomodé mi suéter azul grisáceo y me encaminé a la puerta del aeropuerto. Pedí el primer taxi que vi y me subí a él. El muy amable anciano intentó armarme conversación pero justo en un alto vi a dos adolescentes tomados de la mano y comencé a llorar de nuevo. El taxista preocupado me pasaba pañuelos y preguntaba que me sucedía.

¿Pero cómo lo iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a buscar la felicidad si ya la había vivido? ¿Cómo iba a buscar algo bueno si había tenido lo mejor? Fue entonces que imagines de él se atravesaron en mi mente y recordé como empezó todo…

* * *

_**~ROXAS~**_

Teníamos 15 años cuando nos conocimos, y con solo haberla visto una vez quedé totalmente flechado, era algo sobrenatural es más debía de ser un pecado ser tan bella como ella lo era. Tenía unos despampanantes ojos azules cielo y unas mejillas rosadas que se notaban naturales, sus labios corales con un poco de brillo labial, su cabello rubio pálido caía inocentemente sobre su hombro, cubierto por una fina blusa blanca que luego tuve la oportunidad de reconocer en la ropa de mujeres de la temporada de **BERSHKA** unos pantalones entubados negros y calzaba unas ballerinas blancas con un poco de tacón.

Su belleza no era plástica como de las otras chicas que estaban con ella, que por cierto dejaron estupefactos a mis amigos, todas traían vestiditos, minifaldas o shorts considerablemente cortos, con bastante de maquillaje en el rostro y peinados en los que deducía que habían tardado horas haciéndoselo, pero ella no traía nada, si acaso un poco de mascara y bilé. Sora, mi mejor amigo se propuso invitar a una pelirroja que miraba constantemente a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos y me dijo que si podía acompañarlo. Pero claro que tuve que hacerlo y lentamente los demás nos acompañaron.

_**~NAMINÉ~ **_

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a un club nocturno y solo había ido porque Kairi y mi hermana habían convencido a papá. La verdad no me había gustado para nada, soy un poco "anti-social" como dice mi hermana mayor Renée: prefería pasarme horas en mi habitación pintando o dibujando que estar en una fiesta con "música" (si se le podía dar ese término) en alto volumen, además me sentía como en una de esas vitrinas que hay en las tiendas, que todos podían verte y si alguien te quería, perfecto: para comer aquí o para llevar.

"Disculpen señoritas" escuché una voz en proceso de maduración y me giré a ver de hacia dónde venía. Era un chico como de mi edad de unos brillantes ojos azules, piel bronceadita y con cabello que me recordaba a uno de esos chocolates de **Ferrero Roché**, mis favoritos por cierto. "Mis amigos y yo estábamos pasando por aquí pero fue imposible no ver cierta belleza tan deslumbrante" dijo dirigiendo la mirada principalmente a Kairi la cual se sonrojó y sonrió provocativamente. "Mis felicitaciones al chef que surtió tu vocabulario" dijo Kairi coquetamente alzando una ceja sin perder la sonrisa, disimuladamente la vi con una mirada advertidora.

Venían otros adolescentes, todos hombres con él, muy atractivos también, pero nada tan wow (se entiende), o eso pensaba hasta que oí una socarrona pero masculina voz. "Joder Sora, deja de hacerla del papi, si la vas a invitar solo hazlo y pará la pendejada" e instantáneamente me giré hacia donde se escuchaba esa perfecta voz y el sonrojarme fue algo inevitable.

Jamás había visto a alguien que le quedará tan bien una de esas chaquetas de **PUMA ** totalmente negra, con unos entubados de esa mezclilla negros y rotos, más que obvios de **HOLLISTER** y que mientras iba bajando hasta su pies se iba viendo más deslavado con unos simples tenis **ADIDAS **con las franjas negras, tenía buen cuerpo no como el del joven de cabello largo plateado o como el del otro rubio que daba la impresión de que ambos se inyectaban esteroides o pasaban largas horas en un gimnasio.

Pero sin duda lo más arrebatador era su rostro, tenía unos hermosos ojos entre zafiro e índigo (creo que los más hermoso y profundos que he visto en toda mi vida), su cabello rubio desafiando la gravedad que yo intentaba descifrar cuanto se tardaría en peinarlo o una mejor pregunta ¿acaso era natural? No tenía ni una sola imperfección en su brillante rostro, pero en lo que más me fijé fue en esa hermosa sonrisa socarrona, sus dientes alineados y blancos y sus arrebatadores labios. Vaya pero si este hombre era toda una obra de arte… Naminé pero que estás diciendo, casi te lo comes con la mirada. ¡Sucia, sucia, sucia!

_**~ROXAS~**_

Sora me dirigió una cara de _"Malparido Triple hijueputa ya verá en la casa"_ pero era inevitable no burlarse de él, simplemente una tentación contra la que no estaba dispuesto a luchar.

Vi como la rubia comenzó a reírse muy bajito y sonreí automáticamente aunque después pareció examinarme con la mirada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo se giró a ver a una castaña de ojos verdosos que por supuesto ya conocía. "Señorita disculpe la idiotez de mi primo es un amargado porque no puede entablar una conversación por más de 1 minuto con alguien como usted" touché, ese marica iba a ver en la casa, mierda repetí la frase… la pelirroja comenzó a reírse y se puso de pie. "Bailo con usted si primero me dice su nombre y sus amigos bailan con las mías, mi nombre es Kairi por cierto" se acercó provocativamente a Sora y ella misma lo jaló hasta la pista de baile por el cuello de la camisa.

Para que perdía mi tiempo en invitar a alguien a bailar, empezando por un pequeño detalle yo no bailo, y continuando con lo que dijo Sora, simplemente no lograba tener una conversación con una chica, es decir el solo acercarme a una me resulta complicado, y luego no se dé que temas hablar. Patineta: a ninguna chica le gusta eso, programas de televisión que no fueran telenovelas: aun más complicado y también muchas cosas que a una chica le pueden resultar asquerosas como borracheras, vomitadas, sin incluir las bromas asquerosas por cierto… uhm sexo… nah capaz de que me abofeteaban.

Así que caminé hasta la barra y me senté pidiendo un "Sexo en la Playa" el cual bebí rápido y pedí otra bebida mientras miré de reojo y vi que ya todos estaban bailando con alguien; urgidos.

Volteé a ver a la mesa donde hace apenas un minuto, dos si acaso, habían estado sentadas aquellas chicas, y vi a la rubia sentada sola. Me paré hasta donde ella estaba, le pregunté si me podía sentar con ella y se hiso a un lado para que pudiera hacerlo. Nos quedamos callados durante un minuto creo que estaba casi tan asqueada como yo cuando veía lo cerca que "bailaban". Sentí como clavó su mirada en mi y no pude evitar el sentirme intimidado. Eso es raro Roxas Van der Woodsen nunca se sentía intimidado.

"¿Qué es eso?" me preguntó señalando la bebida, mierda, que dulce voz tenía, me giré a verla y vaya que era más linda de cerca, no era guapa, no estaba buena- bueno, si lo estaba- era bonita era de esas chicas que de solo verlas te dan el instinto de querer protegerlas. "Orgasmo Mutuo" le dije y vi como bajó la mirada apenada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, al principió la miré con cara de 'a esta que le pasa' pero luego lo reflexioné y abrí los ojos sorprendido "¡Te juró que así se llama!" ambos comenzamos a reírnos y era por mucho la risa más adorable que había escuchado en toda mi vida. "No, te creo, es que no paran de sorprenderme los nombres de ahora" dijo haciendo muchas expresiones faciales. "Te entiendo".

Comenzamos a hablar y por primera vez no se me había complicado entablar una conversación con alguien del sexo opuesto. Éramos muy, MUY diferentes pero aún así cuando le hablaba de patinetas no me pedía que cambiara el tema como lo hacían mis antiguas novias, es más, cuando le dije que patinaba me dijo si podía ir a verme un día que le daba curiosidad. Simplemente esta chica no me aburría, jamás le pregunté su nombre, estaba muy ocupado admirando su perfección y riéndome de cómo modificaba su voz y de su exceso de ademanes.

_**~NAMINÉ~**_

Era el hombre más cómico y adorable, sin incluir con la voz más sexy y los ojos más espectaculares del mundo entero. Sentí que con él podía ser yo misma, gracias a él probé mi primera bebida alcohólica, y el sabor no fue el mejor, no sabía tan mal como pensé que lo haría pero aún así prefiero las aguas de sabor y el té, aparte es más sana (también odio las gaseosas). En cambio el se tomaba el "Sexo en la Playa" y los "Orgasmo Sangrantes" (¡Dios!) como si fueran agua; vaya, algún defecto debía de tener, ahora le he encontrado más de 20.

"Oye por cierto, aún no sé tu nombre" le dije sonriendo jamás dejando de mirar sus delgados y bien definidos labios. "Roxas, Roxas Van der Woodsen ¿y tú?" Roxas por algún momento pensé que era un nombre bastante raro aunque adorable, y desconozco la razón por la que en algún momento comencé a imaginarme mi nombre con su apellido Naminé de Van der Woodsen, sonaba bastante bien. "Naminé, Naminé Ikeda" si, sonaba mejor con su apellido. Vi como sus ojos se abrieron completamente, me preguntó si mi madre era Isabelle Ikeda (Una diseñadora, momento… sabe de diseñadores ¡Por favor que no sea gay!), y comencé a reír "Ojalá". Miró hacia la izquierda con la mirada un poco perdida. "Eso no es algo muy bueno" musitó.

Estar con él fue de lo mejor y más divertido, pero papá y mamá se alarmarían si no llegaba a casa antes de las 12. "Roxas ¿Cuántos años tienes?" pregunté y me respondió quince, que en Octubre (el ser Escorpión iba perfectamente con su actitud) cumpliría los dieciséis. "¿Tienes permiso?" alzó la ceja y movió la cabeza indicándome que si, mientras tomaba el último trago de una bebida verde deslumbrante llamada petróleo... creo. "Te importaría llevarme a casa" miré hacia abajo nerviosa, la verdad me dio miedo, llevaba apenas unas 4 horas de conocerlo, y después de ver varios programas de TV (*cough* **CRIMINAL MINDS ***cough*) me sentí muy nerviosa y asustada.

Se levantó y sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves, me susurró que le avisara a mis amigas que me iba con él ambos nos comenzamos a reír, vaya que esto sí se podía mal interpretar. Y así lo hice, tan rápido les dije me fui de ahí para evitar la avalancha de preguntillas y comentarios bobos.

Salí de ahí y lo esperé en la puerta de la cual salió sonrojado, me pregunté que tanto le habrían hecho burla los que estaban con él antes. "¿No se enfadarán tus amigos?" le pregunté nerviosa. Me miró sonriendo y me dijo "Que hagan ejercicio. Mira que les hace falta." comentario al cual me di la libertad de echarme una risita. "El de cabello plateado y el otro rubio no." Ahora fue su turno de carcajearse.

Cuando llegamos al parqueadero me quedé inmóvil "Un… ¿¡**BMW**!?" dije mientras alababa al hermoso carro plateado fascinada, eran más bonitos en la vida real que en las películas. La hermosa puerta se abrió cuando presionó un botón de su llavero y casi instantáneamente lo vi con carita de perro causando que me dijera que podía entrar. "Es una hermosura." le dije estupefacta y él me miró muy raro. "Es de mi madre, el mío es mejor". Y yo me emocionaba por tener de vehículo una linda bici…

El camino se me hiso corto y llegamos a mi sencilla casa de dos pisos con la puerta del garaje abierta signo de que mamá y papá no estaban, "Gracias." susurré y luego lamí mis labios secos por el aire acondicionado, presionó un botón para que las puertas del hermoso carro se abrieran. Salí del auto rápido y caminé hasta la puerta de mi casa. "Ojalá pueda volver a verte." me dijo sonriendo y yo rezaba porque si sucediera. "Igualmente gracias, Hasta luego Roxas." abrí la puerta sacando las llaves de mi casa de mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón, lo hubiera invitado a pasar pero eso si me dio miedo.

Movió su mano para despedirse y vi como se marchaba el carro a una alta velocidad. Cerré la puerta, me cercioré de que no hubiera nadie en la casa y grité emocionada al borde de un paro cardiaco. Corrí a la cocina y me serví un vaso de leche, me dirigí a mi cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso y me puse mi pijama: un pantalón azul cielo con franjas blancas y delgadas con una blusa de tirantes blanca de Snoppy. Con una sola cosa en la cabeza: _Roxas Van der Woodsen._

_**~ROXAS~**_

Llegué a mi casa y llamé al mayordomo para que abriera la puerta principal y pudiera meter el coche antes de que mi madre se diera cuenta de que su **BMW** no estaba en el garaje. Entré a la casa y aventé las llaves a una mesita de cristal que teníamos a la entrada. "¿Donde estaba joven Roxas? su padre preguntó por usted." me dijo el hombre arrugado que tanto quería, no sé como lo hacía pero siempre me cubría.

Me dijo que mi padre quería que subiera. "Le dije que usted se encontraba en el hospital con la señorita Rikku." sentí un fuerte golpe en el estómago, como odiaba ese nombre. Le di las gracias por cubrirme y subí hasta la oficina de papá.

Entré sin tocar y me senté en el vino sofá "¿Qué pasó?" le dije con indiferencia y él me miró de la misma manera. "¿Cómo sigue Rikku, hijo?" me preguntó solo por cortesía con media sonrisa (totalmente falsa, la odiaba casi tanto como yo) en la cara sin quitar la mirada del monitor del computador. Le contesté que mejor mientras la palabra muerta retumbaba en mi cabeza. Me habló sobre cómo iban las cosas en la empresa, como si me importara.

Desde que tengo memoria papá siempre me ha estado intentando enseñar que hacer para manejarla y todo ese tipo de cosas 100% aburridas que cualquier adolescente no le interesa. Comencé a recordar a la hermosa rubia que había conocido esa noche (mierda tenía una debilidad por rubias y castañas muy fuerte) ignorando cada palabra que decía mi papá. "Entonces asistirás al baile del viernes, ya compre algo de **DKNY **para que te pongas" alcancé a escuchar decir a mi padre.

Joder el bien sabía que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas ir a los estúpidos bailes de la empresa de papá, lo único bueno era ver a las mujeres en aquellos minivestidos. "Sólo no tengas relaciones con ninguna como la vez pasada." me sonrojé y me puse de pie, caminé hasta la puerta de su oficina la cual cuando ya estando afuera aporré, la había cagado pero hey a todos nos puede pasar además era año nuevo y como ya tenía 15 mi propósito era no salir sobrio del lugar pero no conté con tampoco salir virgen; sólo esperaba que mamá no lo supiera. Pero esa no fue la última por supuesto, si tienes esta vida sácale provecho.

Le dije a Michelle, una de las empleadas de la casa, que me hiciera algo de cenar mientras yo me daba una ducha lo más rápido posible para quitarme un poco el aroma a alcohol. Odiaba esta vida, realmente lo hacía, el ser hijo del dueño de _"Empresas Van der Woodsen"_ y que tu madre sea ex-modelo de **CHANEL** y ahora una de las diseñadoras consentidas de las celebridades complicaba aún más las cosas, es decir el carro más sencillo que teníamos era una **HUMMER **

Siempre fui señalado como el niño rico de el colegio aún así fuera para hijos de gente adinerada seguía siendo señalado, la gente no se acerca a ti porque les agrades sino por lo que pueden sacar de provecho y más las mujeres por eso siempre preferí mantener mi distancia hasta el punto en el que con las únicas mujeres con las que hablaba eran con mis empleadas, mi madre, mis familiares y mis docentes.

Salí del baño y bajé a cenar sin camisa y en el pantalón negro de mis pijamas. Mi madre llegó de la reunión a la que había ido y primero me saludó y luego me reprimió por andar de 'nudista' coño pero si era mi casa, así que tomé la decisión de hacer lo de siempre: ignorarla y continuar haciendo lo que se que estaba haciendo.

Terminé de cenar y me largué a mi habitación, ya me había acostumbrado a que nunca comiéramos juntos es más éramos bastante distantes, mi padre creía que lo que a él le interesaba a mi lo iba a hacer así que solo hablaba de cómo ser un gran líder para la empresa, tch como si realmente me importara y mi madre es otra cosa, nuestras conversaciones eran tipo:

_**R: **__suena mi hermoso celular (me sentía genial con una "Black Label") -Hola mi amor como te fue en el colegio, oye chiquito no creo llegar a comer contigo y tu padre tengo mis dudas de que lo logre así que dile a Michelle que te prepare lo que quieras de comer. Sweetie _(si lo sé "Sweetie" pero que coños tenía mi madre en la cabeza, y lo peor era cuando lo gritaba a medio colegio)_ te amo como no tienes idea, ahora tengo que colgar ya que mi reunión está por empezar. ¡Piquitos!-_

Si, ni siquiera daba oportunidad de decirle 'Hola' o algo que se le pareciera.

Subí a mi habitación y encendí mi laptop y mi TV LCD. Me recosté en mi cama ya con la laptop ahí y apague la luz. Hice lo que cualquier adolescente normal hace: conectarse en su cuenta IM', entrar a su **FACEBOOK** y nada más interesante. Recordé toda la noche a aquella hermosa rubia, llamada Naminé ojalá pudiera conocerla más- vaya con verla de nuevo me conformaba.

_**- 2 semanas después **_

"¡Hijo no seas caprichoso y póntelo!" ordenó mi madre ya en mi habitación mientras yo continuaba en toalla. "¡Madre, no necesito el vestido! Puedo verme formal sin el" le dije negándome rotundamente a usar el vestido negro y menos esa corbata, parecía que iba a un entierro. "Hijo tu padre se pondrá furioso." me dijo ya con la voz más calmada y seria y no era tan imbécil como para hacer eso, mi padre me- literalmente- mataría así que furioso tome el vestido y me encerré en el baño de mi habitación junto con unos bóxers, le supliqué a mi madre que me dejará llevar tenis pero fue inútil.

Mi padre ya estaba en la puerta de la casa viendo su reloj **SWATCH **de Oro, símbolo de que estaba nervioso y quería llegar lo más temprano posible. Bajé las escaleras con mi madre la cual lucía hermosa con aquel vestido negro escotado que llegaba hasta el piso, con su negro cabello ondulado y suelto, sus ojos cafés casi rojos decorados con maquillaje en sus párpados dando el efecto de ojos ahumados-de verdad: que suerte tenía papá.

Mamá me había pedido que me "acomodara" mi cabello pero aquellas insoportables puntas eran un poco naturales (no del todo, tardaba en promedio 30 minutos peinandome), papá y yo nunca logramos hacerlas totalmente para abajo.

"Yo conduzco…" dije molesto y mi padre me vio con la típica mirada que te dice que te tranquilices "… solo si ustedes quieren, por supuesto." sonreí a papá el cual se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Y me indicó que subiera a la limo (una **Ferrari** Modena), como si no llamáramos lo suficiente la atención, me puse mi iPod y escuché música rogando por un trancón pero era demasiado pedir. Alguien me puede explicar… ¡¿Por qué carajos les gusta hacer las fiestas a los ricos en medio de la nada?!

Bajé del "disimulado" carro en cuanto Akim (nuestro chofer) detuvo la limo. Los esperé en la puerta y vi como mi Padre le dio la mano a mi Madre para que bajara del auto, ya había algunos invitados al que estaba seguro de que sería un aburrido baile, mi única esperanza es que mínimo llegarán Riku o Sora.

Pasó alrededor de una hora y ya estaba casi recostado en la mesa del aburrimiento hasta que vi que la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre, un poco más grande que mi padre tal vez, de cabello negro con unas pocas canas y ojos verdes tomando a una rubia (demasiado sexy como para ser una madre) del brazo y detrás de ellos venían dos mujeres, una morena (de cabello negro) con un minivestido negro luciendo unas piernas bien formadas, con su cabello liso y suelto con unos ojos turquesas que me recordaban mucho a los de Riku y la otra era una castaña clara teñida me imaginaba, de ojos azules con un vestido muy formal para la ocasión y su cabello bastante largo en ese famoso peinado en el que se recogen el flequillo con un tipo broche dejando un gordito (que originalmente se llama coronilla). Se comenzaron a acercar hacia nuestra mesa y mis padres me indicaron que me pusiera de pie.

"Por fin llegaste Charles, creíamos que no ibas a venir." dijo mi padre extendiendo la mano y el otro hombre la tomó alegremente mientras se disculpaba y nos saludaba a todos de la mano, tch demasiado aburrido. "Bueno Sr. Van der Woodsen, esta es mi familia…" le dijo a mi padre "Mi esposa Anne." dijo mientras señalaba a la rubia la cual solo sonrió; parecía una modelo, en mis ojos era más sexy que Sarah Jessica Parker. "Mi hija Renée, es la mayor." señaló a la morena de mínimo unos 18-19 años la cual me miró poniéndome nervioso y sonrió flirteando mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. "Mi hija Esme." movió su mano hacia la castaña la cual se inclinó un poco diciendo que era un placer. "y tengo otra hija pero- oh ya viene" dijo el hombre sonriendo formándose unas arrugas a los lados de sus ojos.

"Disculpe la tardanza es todo un placer conocerlos Señor y Señora Van der Woodsen" escuché decir a una voz suave y entrecortada provocando que me girará a ver de dónde provenía esa hermosa voz, era una rubia un poco bajita, de piel muy blanca, delgada y con unos enormes ojos azules, traía un vestido negro de una hermosa tela (según mis ojos seda, pero no sé, la verdad) por poco arriba de sus rodillas de holanes, y unas zapatillas negras de muy poco tacón con un pequeño moño en la parte de atrás del calzado, su cabello rubio pálido recogido dejando unos cuantos mechones y su flequillo por fuera, con la cantidad mínima de maquillaje y enseguida la reconocí. "¿Naminé?" me pregunté más a mi mismo que a ella, la cual enseguida se giró a verme y sonrió mientras su padre la presentaba. "Esta es mi hija menor, Naminé, es toda una artista." dijo el hombre con cierto aire de orgullo mientras vi como las mejillas de su hija se bañaron de un rosa muy tenue.

_**~NAMINÉ~**_

"¡Papá!" dije un poco molesta odiaba que siempre hiciera eso, pero bueno entendía que se quisiera lucir. Papá acababa de incorporarse al personal de la Empresa es más hasta donde sabía el baile era por motivo de bienvenida. No tenía idea de que manejaran solo sabía que era demasiado prestigiada y que el edificio donde trabajaban era hermoso. Creo que eran dueños de una cadena de bancos o algo así.

No sabía si era mi imaginación pero juraba que era Roxas el joven rubio del vestido negro, enseguida deseché la idea, yo, Naminé Ikeda, no tenía tanta suerte. Dirigí mi mirada al señor rubio de cabello rebelde cuando comenzó a hablar. "Bueno ya conoces a mi esposa, Tifa…" dirigió su mirada a la hermosa morena que sujetaba la mano de su marido mientras sonreía revelando una dentadura blanca y perfecta. "… y a mi hijo Roxas" Oh Por todos los Santos si era él, me emocioné y el miró hacia un lado aburrido mientras se abría la chaqueta y desfajaba la blanca camisa para luego aflojar la corbata.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se dirigió al joven de cabello plateado y ojos turquesas similares a los de mi hermana. Bajé la mirada decepcionada creyendo que no había notado mi presencia, o que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Realmente lo entendí es decir después de ver a Kairi o a alguna de mis hermanas yo quedaba algo así como Igor, un ser feo y deforme sin incluir minúsculo.

Además parecía casi requisito mostrar demasiada piel para parecerle atractiva a un hombre, y no estaba dispuesta a caer tan bajo, por ese mismo motivo yo a mis quince años no había tenido novio ni un primer beso ni nada por el estilo mientras mis hermanas y mis amigas habían sido mínimo a los 11 es más creo que Renée ni siquiera era virgen pero bueno no me consta.

Hablando de Renée por la forma que había visto a Roxas mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, signo de que le había gustado esa especie masculina, me acerqué un poco a Esme y un poco después me imitó Renée. "Ya viste al rubio. Eso _si_ es un hombre y no me molestaría enseñarle lo que es una mujer" dijo mordiendo su labio y viendo a Roxas. "Nina Renée Ikeda, muestra un poco de respeto, es el hijo del jefe de papá no _puedes_ meterte con él" Esme la golpeó levemente en la cabeza mientras miraba como hablaba indiferentemente por su celular.

Caminé hacia la mesa donde estaba papá y me senté a su lado el cual me abrazó ya que no estaba mamá mientras hablaba de algún tipo de negocio con el hombre rubio que hasta donde yo sabía era el padre de cierto rubio que me había robado el aliento. Aunque no lo hubiera dicho me habría dado cuenta: mismos ojos, mismo cabello rebelde, mismo rubio, mismos hermosos labios - coincidencia, no lo creo.

La señora Van der Woodsen era por mucho la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta incluso superaba a mi madre pero a través de su café-casi roja mirada pude deducir que era una mujer muy fuerte y que podía llegar a ser un poco cruel. Tomé un poco de agua y volví a ver a Roxas el cual ya estaba con el castaño chocolatoso de la vez pasada el cual no paraba de hablar y Roxas de reír, el de cabello plateado solo se limitaba a golpear al cabeza de chocolate, dándome la idea de que se estaban burlando de él.

Mi padre sacó a bailar a mamá y el Sr. Cloud a su esposa, dejándome sola y abandonada en la mesa, de haber sabido esto me hubiera quedado en casa terminando mi pintura, me alegraba haberlo visto de nuevo pero de que me servía si no podía hablarle y no iba a llegar a meterme en su conversación. Comencé a jugar con la copa donde se encontraba el vino de donde tomaba papá y aburrida la hice sonar. Caminé lentamente a la puerta para salir del salón, pero mi vestido se atoró en la puerta causando que mis hermanas se rieran como las brujas malvadas que eran.

Era muy soñadora; mis hermanas principalmente Renée solían burlarse diciéndome **Amélie** como el personaje de la película francesa que lleva el mismo nombre, ya que siempre andaba en mi propio mundo y en él yo era más feliz ya que el mundo real me parecía muy deprimente: en el ellas eran las brujas malvadas que andaban en sus escobas voladoras todo el tiempo y yo disfrazada de ayudante de mi maestro (en mi mundo) Yen Sid que realmente era sólo mi maestro de Literatura (mi favorito por cierto) siempre las vencíamos con nuestros trucos de magia y a Renée le volaba la cabeza. 8D

Alguien abrió la puerta para soltar mi atascado vestido y sin verlo le di las gracias. "Deberías de ser más cuidadosa." me dijo una voz profunda y masculina, di la vuelta para verlo pero con lo único que me encontré fue con su pecho así que subí la mirada para ver al joven de cabello plateado y ojos turquesas. "Gracias." volví a repetir avergonzada, vaya que era una boba y el sonrió con aire de superioridad.

"Tranquila, fue un pl-"estaba diciendo mientras sentí como su cuerpo cayó totalmente sobre mi y lo siguiente que sentí fue como el mío tocó parte de las escaleras frías y como sus brazos se posaron en mi espalda creo que para protegerme un poco de la caída y su enorme peso sobre mi demasiada delgada para mi gusto figura. Ahogué un grito de puro dolor un borde de la escalera había tocado peligrosamente una de mis vertebras y sin poder notarlo antes sentí como una lágrima caía por mi mejilla, ¿yo llorando? Vaya que extraño (demasiado sarcasmo) pero si es que yo nunca lloraba… a quien engaño: era una bebé que solo servía para llorar por eso mi única amiga era Kairi por eso no era ni la consentida de papá, ni de mamá, ni de mi abuelo, ni de nadie, vaya con trabajo sabían que existía y me encontraba en la misma habitación que ellos.

Sentí que me cargaron y tuve que volver a ahogar otro de mis agudos gritos, me negaba a arruinarle la noche a mi padre no importaba si ahora estaba paralítica y sin darme cuenta perdí total y lentamente la conciencia.

Abrí mis ojos para ver el estrellado cielo, era realmente hermoso aquella noche. Subí la mirada y me encontré con un blanco cuello un poco bronceado, olí una masculina colonia a la cual me sentí de repente adicta, era el olor a hombre.

Recordé que traía vestido y rápidamente me moví para ver si se podía apreciar mi ropa interior negra, que era prácticamente de abuelita. Los brazos de esa persona me sostuvieron con más fuerza y me giré a verlo para encontrarme con los hermosos ojos índigo, los delgados labios y sus rubias cejas al igual algunos cabellos que caían por su frente. "Te sientes mejor." me dijo con su viril voz, no lograba formular una palabra y me sentía cerca del desvanecimiento de nuevo. "Algo así." susurré débilmente y rogué a mi misma para que no sonriera pero aún así lo hizo.

Me dijo que me llevaría a donde mi padre y me moví tanto que hice que, accidentalmente (espero) me soltara pero por reflejo, me imagino, que intentó evitar mi fuerte caída al piso y al sujetarme se vino al piso conmigo, puso sus brazos para que no fuera aplastada por su peso, unas de sus piernas toco peligrosamente mi parte íntima causando que soltara por inercia un leve gemido e inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás, nos miramos un rato hasta que escuchamos una voz.

"Vaya pero si es que te dejo solo un momento y mira como terminas por cierto, que _sexy_ pose." Roxas alzó los labios como signo de desagrado mientras sus ojos se cerraron un poco y movió sus piernas para levantarse mientras maldecía y retuve un gemido cuando su pierna se giró e hizo presión, me intenté levantar de nuevo pero el dolor en mi espalda era demasiado que me hizo caer levemente al frió y mojado césped.

_**~ROXAS~**_

"Cállese, pendejo." le dije a Sora, estúpido siempre arruinaba mis mejores momentos. Sora era usado como recargadera de Riku quien no podía caminar muy bien ya que en la caída se había golpeado en su rodilla lastimada. "Ea ea, se la estaba cuadrando, o es que ya iba directo al grano." dijo Riku, ni siquiera lastimado dejaba de joder el tan cabrón. "Calla Marica." casi grité mientras miraba a Naminé quien seguía en el piso y con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, apretaba las piernas, su cabello suelto y revuelto, sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza separadas (de la cabeza) como por 10 centímetros, tenía (creo que por primera vez) razón Sora: pero que _sexy _pose.

Alejé mis hormonas adolescentes de mi cabeza y me arrodillé a su lado mientras Sora me seguía junto con Riku. "Quieres que te lleve cargando." le dije mientras alejaba unos cabellos de su cara para poder verla bien en caso de que no pudiera hablar me diera cuenta por su mirada. Unas manos se acercaron a ella y le dieron la vuelta ahora permitiéndonos ver el cierre de su vestido, en menos de un segundo mientras ella jadeaba de dolor la mano se colocó en su cierre el cual bajó revelándonos parte de su nívea espalda y la parte trasera de su sostén negro sin tirantes, vimos una rojiza marca justo en la parte en que dos de sus vertebras se unían. Yup tenía que haber sido Riku, Sr. Tengo-doctorado-en-desnudar-a-gente-del-sexo-opuesto.

Después de un rato de ir y venir al salón trayendo hielos o algo frío nos quedamos los dos solos aún mostrándome parte de su sostén, me puse a pensar con las hormonas en la cabeza y me dije si hubiera hecho lo mismo si se hubiera lastimado enfrente. Comenzó a reír asustada y me giré a verla. "Es raro: solo vine por aire fresco y acabé en tus brazos y mostrándote mi _bra_." coloqué otro hielo y sonreí al igual que ella, me propuse hacer una conversación con ella, pero inevitablemente acabé diciéndole que se veía (no pude decir: rara, bien, bonita, hasta sexy era permitido) realmente hermosa aquella noche y ambos nos sonrojamos yo por la estupidez que había dicho y ella por el halago muy inesperado.

"Naminé, ¿En qué colegio vas?" le pregunté mientras cerraba su cierre y ella dio la vuelta para verme, nuestros rostros quedando demasiado cerca haciendo que le sangre en mi corriera. "Colegio Jardín Radiante." me dijo y movió a un lado la cabeza dubitativamente. "Colegio Privado de Villa Crepúsculo." contesté mirando a un lado un poco decepcionado.

_**~NAMINÉ~**_

Ok una cosa es que tus padres sean los dueños de Empresas Van der Woodsen y otra muy diferente es tener el dinero para pagar la colegiatura del _CPVC _esa cosa era demasiado y me refiero a DEMASIADO costosa, ni aunque estuviera becada del 70% podría entrar es más, estaba becada en _CJR._

"Wow." musité sorprendida viendo como su mirada se dirigía a los arbustos, quería abrazarlo pues por algún motivo parecía molestarle su estrato económico y no sé me dio cosita. "Bueno señor _CPVC_, necesitas conocer unas instalaciones más normalitas y sin tantas cosas demasiado costosas, propongo que saliendo del colegio este Lunes que se acerca vengas a mi colegio, no es tan bonito como el tuyo, pero hey, siempre ganamos los concursos." sonreí y él me la devolvió, tomó mi mano poniéndome nerviosa, me dijo que mejor me llevaba adentro no fuera a ser que mi padre se preocupara.

_**~ROXAS~**_

Llegué al parqueadero del colegio donde iba Naminé y me bajé de mi auto: un **Honda OSM **plateado del año. Varias miradas se posaron en mí, de pronto era: 1° Por mi Auto, 2°Por que traía el uniforme del _CPVC_, 3°Porque era sexy (lo cual realmente dudaba)

El colegio era bonito y un poco grande, era de los mejores colegios de Villa Crepúsculo (académicamente hablando, por supuesto, de instalaciones el mío era lo máximo), vi a Naminé en su uniforme de deportes hablando con la pelirroja: la nueva obsesión de Sora. Reían alegremente ambas y si no estoy mal se llamaba Kari… o era Kairi, realmente no me importaba.

Me acerqué un poco a ellas pero me di cuenta que continuaban en clases, estaban en artísticas y si mi mirada no me engañaba era Danzas. Comenzó a tocar la música e hicieron movimientos no muy buenos, bailaban bien el problema era la coreografía demasiado muy mala. Las chicas se movían emocionadas y Naminé por más que movía sus pies iba un paso atrasada o lo hacía del lado contrario, cayó al suelo en una vuelta y varios se rieron de ella, yo incluido, su puso de pie y gritó algo muy cómico no recuerdo bien solo que comencé a reír más: Esta chica me agradaba demasiado, me atraía físicamente y por un motivo que desconocía me gustaba mucho su forma de ser, no era a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado por supuesto yo más bien solía salir con…. Zorras, rameras, putas, facilonas, pirujas, o como les quieran decir.

En este mundo, sobre todo si tu economía es muy alta tienes un tickete asegurado de que te encontraras a mínimo a una de ellas, yo ya tuve mi ración con Rikku y esperaba no volver a cometer el mismo error…

El profesor (si es que se le podía dar terminación masculina) la regaño furioso, sus cabellos rosas se movieron a todos lados ella se disculpó torpemente y el profesor regresó a la parte de enfrente, volvió a poner la música que enseguida reconocí la canción: _Whine Up_. Naminé trataba y trataba pero de nuevo en la misma vuelta cayó al piso creo que ahora si lastimándose.

El profesor se acercó a ella, rojo de la furia. Sentí que no podía levantarse, quería ayudarla pero se suponía que yo seguía en el colegio en mi clase de trigonometría así que si lo hacía sería un poco escandaloso. "¡Eres una inútil, Esto es desesperante ya no puedo lidiar más con usted, tendrá que ir a extraordinario de mi materia pues si piensa que la voy a dejar bailar frente a cientos de personas si no puede ni terminar el primer coro está usted muy equivocada!" dijo finalmente el hombre de cabellos rosas, Naminé miraba el suelo hasta que el peli rosa dijo lo del extraordinario. "Por favor no, sabe que mis padres me matarían si fuera a un extraordinario, le prometo que me esforzaré más si es necesa-"dijo con la voz quebrada pero el profesor la interrumpió diciéndole cantidad de cosas. Cuando estaba a punto de ir a donde se encontraba ella la pelirroja se acercó a cierta rubia que estaba cerca del llanto y le dijo al profesor que parará los insultos, que él sabía perfectamente que ella no podía.

La campana sonó salvando a Naminé quien tomó su maleta blanca en forma de bolso con lunares de colores y corrió pero se estrelló con algo en su camino: yo.

_**~NAMINÉ~**_

Cuando corría me estrellé con algo bastante duró, no caí gracias a que pude agarrarme de al parecer un pedazo de tela. Abrí los ojos para ver un pecho y el comienzo de un cuello cubierto por una camisa de botones blanca y una corbata negra, de lo que me había logrado agarrar era la chaqueta de una fina tela que me sentí culpable por tomar. Mi maleta cayó al suelo dejando caer varios de mis libros pero no me fije mucho en eso, aquel olor lo conocía, vi una parte de la negra chaqueta de finísima tela y reconocí cierta insignia: _Colegio Privado de Villa Crepúsculo_. Donde abajo venía bordado en cursiva _Roxas Van der Woodsen_

La corbata no muy apretada, la camisa desfajada, los primeros dos botones desabrochados y ese olor. Alcé la mirada vi lo que más temía pero esperaba. Roxas me sonrió y me sentí una completa boba y además no estaba en mi mejor faceta. "Hola" dije torpemente mientras ambos nos agachábamos a recoger mi maleta.

Estaba más fachosa que nunca. Mi cabello era una completa maraña mi coleta estaba más floja que mi estado de ánimo, mi cara debía de brillar por el sudor, no sé si olía mal aunque creo que era lo más probable, mis simples tenis **ADIDAS** (que ni siquiera eran originales, eran una imitación muy buena) blancos con agujetas azul cielo no se le acercaban a sus zapatos negros de buena marca, mi blusa tipo polo blanca con la insignia del colegio en el lado izquierdo estaba lejos de ser sexy como la fina camisa de botones blanca y el pantalón me quedaba bastante grande y era _X-tra Small_.

Tomé mi maleta y solté el listón que sujetaba mi cabello. "Gracias." dije mientras miraba sus índigos ojos. "Yyyyy… ¿Qué haces aquí?" intenté armar conversación mientras caminaba a la puerta del colegio. "Recuerdo que alguien en el baile del sábado me dijo que debía de conocer unas instalaciones más sencillas y supongo que el _gay_ venía incluido." Roxas me miró alegre y solté una risita, después de todo no era la única que pensaba que el Profesor Marluxia era homosexual o mínimo afeminado. "Queréis ir a dar una vuelta a mi sencillo colegio, noble caballero" dije haciendo una reverencia y él me sonrió "_Comme vous voulez_" otro punto a favor su francés era perfecto y hermoso. Yo podía tener, al igual que mis hermanas, un nombre francés pero lo único que sabíamos decir era Salut (hola).

Después de entretenernos un rato mientras el criticaba mi colegio y yo fingía ser él o eso intentaba llegó una pelinegra de grandes ojos grises (casi negros) piel bronceada y de cabello negro muy teñido y estropeado; pero de belleza incomparable gritando emocionada su nombre.

Roxas sacó uno de mis cuadernos y cubrió con el su cara mientras movía los labios, yo leí un: _Vámonos_ pero la pelinegra llegó a nosotros primero. "Roxy…" que clase de apodo era ese, como se atrevía de llamar a mi Roxas así, ok ignoren el "_mi" "… _hace años que no te veo, pero- y ella ¿quién es?" dijo mientras me veía con una sonrisa plasmada en su muy maquillado rostro. "Uhm, no soy Roxas soy… alguien más." mínimo pudo haber inventado un nombre, yo que sé, Juan. "Hay ajá claro como hay muchos con raro color de cabello como tú, además tu cabello es inconfundible al igual que tu postura." retiró el cuaderno de su cara para envolverlo en un abrazo.

Reí mientras veía la cara de Roxas como si tuviera una ITS aquella mujer o algo así. "Wow ¿es ella tu nueva víctima? Sabes no es a lo que estás acostumbrado." lo soltó y Roxas la miró enfurecido. "1° Naminé es sólo alguien que conocí hace poco-"iba a continuar hablando pero la morena murmuró algo así como un _"Desde cuando te importa recién conocer a alguien"_.

"Uhm creo que sería mejor que me marchara es decir papá se podría enfurecer si no llego a comer." dije comenzando a alejarme un poco, pero Roxas tomó mi mano. "Jane sabes realmente tenemos prisa la tengo que llevar seriamente a su casa y bueno, ¿me entiendes?" Roxas usó mi excusa para zafarse también, lo cual me hizo reír un poco. "Sabes si quieres que me largue solo dilo, por cierto…" dirigió su gris mirada a mi "… trae condones siempre contigo al igual que gas pimienta y ten cuidado con este _Womanizer_ ah y si quiere acostarse contigo mándalo a la-"Roxas me jaló mientras nos alejabamos de ella. Me puse a pensar, Roxas no tenía cara de mujeriego pero con el poder que tenía me lo podría esperar.

_**~ROXAS~**_

Estuve a cinco exactos segundos de matar a Jane, como se le ocurría ponerse a decir eso enfrente de Naminé no es como que fuera del toooooodo una mentira pero tampoco era un _"Amigo Fácil"_ de hecho era bastante exigente.

"No me lo esperaba, no de ti." Naminé dijo cubriendo su boca mientras reía (un gesto muy de princesita para mi gusto) y mi mandíbula cayó, oh mierda por favor Dios que no le hubiera creído. "De lo que dijo Jane, el 99.9% es mentira." contesté un poco molesto y Naminé me miró riendo. Me preguntó si ella había sido mi novia por lo que comencé a reír y le dije que no que sólo una _free_ sus mejillas se bañaron de rosa mientras de sus labios escapaba un _oh_.

Encendí la radio de mi auto mientras prendía el GPS el cual Naminé admiraba como si fuera la cura para el exceso de contaminación el planeta. Nunca había visto un GPS o nuca lo había visto en el coche de alguien de 15 años… no tengo idea.

"Oye por cierto en colegio me dijiste algo raro ¿Fue Francés?" alzó una ceja y sonreí "Oui mademoiselle." me miró estupefacta y me pregunto que como sabía francés, le contesté que para el cargo que en un futuro ocuparía necesitaría hablar por lo menos 5 idiomas. Sonrió y me admiró pidiéndome que en un futuro le enseñara por lo menos francés.

Su rubio cabello era ondeado por el viento, sus pupilas estaban contraídas por el sol y por un segundo admiré su belleza. Sacó su celular y sonreí. "Te quedaste atrasada en la tecnología." me burlé de ella y me miró alzando una ceja. "Tiene cámara y pantalla a color, no veo porque está atrasado." murmuró más para ella que para mi mientras lo examinaba. Le dije que abriera la guantera y sacó mi celular admirándolo, de la nada me la imaginé escasa de ropa, con cabello alocado y con pintura en sus manos muy a la cavernícola haciendo el "_Baile del Celular". _

"Bueno, llegamos." dije estacionándome en la parte de enfrente de su pequeña casa. Tomó su maleta y me dio las gracias devolviéndome mi celular. "Muchas gracias." susurró mientras me perdía en sus azules ojos y estoy seguro que ella en los míos porque, no es por ser modesto pero mis ojos son geniales.

_**~NAMINÉ~**_

«_Vamos Naminé, se mujer por una vez en tu vida, saca tu lado Renée._»me dije a mi misma mientras discutía conmigo misma tomando la decisión más valiente de, hasta ese momento, mi patética vida. "¡OH por Dios ahí está Jane!" grité señalando a la primera parte que vi para que su cara mirara a otro lado y a toda velocidad besé su mejilla, me bajé del auto y corrí hasta la puerta de mi casa sacando mi llavero de **KEROPPI **para abrir la puerta y entrar despavorida.

"¿Quién te viene acosando insecto?" me dijo Renée quien veía **MTV** acostada en el sofá sin hacer nada benéfico para la humanidad. Saqué mi lengua y subí a mi habitación aventándome a la cama mientras me mordía el labio emocionada. Esa noche mis sueños fueron invadidos por Roxas. Soñaba que él me amaba, que era la única mujer en su vida y que vivíamos el uno por el otro, que me llevaba en paseos en su hermoso convertible plateado. Pero no fue sólo esa noche si no todas las que siguieron.

Continuamos viéndonos después de clases durante un largo tiempo, nada muy importante que mencionar nos fuimos uniendo más a cada día que pasaba, cuando me enseño a andar en patineta según él por supuesto pues con lo único que acabe fue con unos enormes raspones en las rodillas y brazos y con mi pantalón favorito roto.

En su cumpleaños me presentó a su círculo de amigos y resultó que el chocolatoso se llamaba Sora y estaba bastante flechado por Kairi. Pero en su círculo de amigos descubrí a cierta castaña de ojos verdes y cabello ondulado. "¿Olette?" pregunté y ella se giró a verme. "Nam ¿pero qué haces aquí?" preguntó sonriendo mientras se acomodaba el suéter.

Roxas salió de la nada saludando a Olette ¡De beso en la mejilla! Estaba atónita, no, sorprendida mientras me preguntaba cómo se abrían conocido. Olette era bastante bonita. Perfecta figura, hermosos ojos verdes, extrovertida. En resumen, todo lo que yo no era y jamás podría llegar a ser. Aparté la mirada y me encogí de hombros un poco incómoda mientras ellos tenían una amena conversación.

No era justo me había pasado una hora y media arreglándome para que de la nada llegara Olette con unos jeans de **COSTCO** (o algo parecido conociéndola) junto un suéter de manga larga naranja y sus **CONVERSE** naranjas sucios y un poco de _gloss_ para arruinarme y bajarme el autoestima hasta el núcleo de la tierra. Puede que mi ropa hubiera sido de mejor gusto, un suéter beige que enseñaba los hombros, una falda y botas del mismo color, pero de todas maneras me superaba.

Lentamente me comencé a alejar, me senté en el césped y miré a mí alrededor en intento de no ponerme a llorar en ese instante. Me giré a verlos y ambos reían alegremente, vaya pero si es que ni siquiera habían notado que ya no estaba ahí. Saqué mi celular y llamé a mi papá para que viniera por mi pero no me contestó a las tres llamadas hasta que se me acabaron los minutos, diablos tenía que haberle hecho caso a mamá y haberme comprado la tarjeta.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que todos decidieron ir a jugar **WII**. Me sentí sola y abandonada. Pareciera que Roxas se hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí, me giré de nuevo para ver que Roxas cargaba de _piggyback_ a Olette ambos riendo como si fuera el chiste del año. Me tallé los ojos con cuidado de no correrme la máscara y cubrí mi boca cuando escapó un sollozo. No me permitía ponerme a llorar en ese momento. Pero al parecer mi mente no era tan poderosa y las lágrimas fueron imparables, las limpiaba pero seguían cayendo las tan malvadas. Por motivos desconocido estaba terriblemente dolida, es decir Naminé en qué momento se te ocurrió que tú siendo _**TÚ**_ le podrías llegar a gustar a Roxas. Sentí una mano fría en mi desnudo hombro. "Naminé, ¿Qué tienes?" escuché la voz de un hombre detrás de mí, de todos porqué él, Roxas. "Naminé…" escuché otra voz detrás de mi la cual enseguida reconocí. Olette.

Mientras ellos hablaban detrás de mi sobre que me ocurría y todo eso no pude evitar el sentirme estúpida. Pero que me estaba pasando porque me sentía así no era la gran cosa, es más era bastante comprensible lo que sucedía. Yo no era bonita, Olette si. Roxas era un hombre millonario y necesitaba una mujer que derritiera a mas del cincuenta por ciento de la población masculina y esa mujer era Olette no yo.

"¿Naminé?..." escuché mientras Roxas se arrodillaba frente a mi. "… ¿Te sientes mal o algo así?" intentó tocar mi frente pero me moví bruscamente y abrí los ojos para ver azul. Mucho azul, el más hermoso y profundo de los azules. Me miraba como si fuera una mascota perdida que necesitaba ayuda.

"Estoy bien." sollocé mientras me paraba. Pero yo soy de las personas que cuando están en periodo de depresión pierden totalmente la coordinación y caí directico a sus brazos sintiendome el triple de imbécil que ya me sentía. "Suéltame." dije mientras golpeaba su pecho como si el fuera él el culpable de mi estupidez. Olette se limitaba a contemplarnos estoy segura de que me veía de la misma forma que lo hacía Roxas. Roxas me soltó del protector abrazo en el que anteriormente me encontraba justo después de haber besado mi frente haciendo que me diera cuenta de que así eran las cosas. El era el hombre grande, maduro y decidido (sin mencionar apuesto). Yo era la pequeña, tonta e indefensa niña.

"Roxas, necesito hablar con Naminé." escuché decir a Olette quien daba una falsa sonrisa. Dios no quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Roxas me soltó y subió las escaleras para llegar a la puerta de la casa de Sora (el se decidió en hacerle una fiesta). Olette se sentó a mi lado y me miró a los ojos, estoy segura pues simpre lo hacía cuando quería hablar seriamente. "Naminé quiero que me diga algo y no mienta…" Olette comenzó a decir, Dios odiaba cuando hacía eso que Olette te hablara de _usted_ era porque estaba molesta, poco o mucho pero lo estaba. "… A usted le gusta Roxas, ¿no es así?" freneticamente me giré a verla sorprendida, no era tan obvio… ¿o si?

"¿Cómo pe-pe-pero porque piensas eso Ollie? Es decir sólo somos amigos." me limpié fugazmente las lágrimas. "Me he fijado en como lo ve, es comprensible no se ponga así después de todo el es un excelente joven." nunca había deseado que Olette me sonriera como lo había hecho esa vez.

"Sabes…" Olette comenzó. "Hubo un tiempo, hace un año - dos si acaso - en el que salí con Roxas." Olette abrazó sus piernas y yo me quedé sorprendida. "Nos queríamos mucho e incluso estuvimos a punto de hacer _otras cosas_." me sonrojé al pensar en Roxas y Olette de esa forma. "Pero fresca que no lo hicimos no pudimos, yo estaba muy nerviosa y él ni se diga, así que los dos nos quedamos en _undies_ contemplándonos y admitiendo lo patéticos que éramos. Las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales desde ese día e incluso ya no hallaba tan atractivo a Roxas como lo hacía antes…" ¡bruja, sólo por que el pobre no pudo! "... En cambio comencé a sentirme más atraída por Hayner, el rubio del camuflado, hasta que Roxas propuso que nos diéramos _un tiempo _pero le dije que era mejor que termináramos. Y así fue ahora sólo quedamos como amigos. El caso es que no te sientas apenada, es decir Roxas no te va comer, no literalmente." Ambas comenzamos a reír y las lágrimas por fin cesaron, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Olette dijo algo así de que no estuviera tan segura de que Roxas aún fuera virgen.

"¡Oigan, vamos a jugar **OUTDOOR ACTIVITIES** ¿Vienen?!" Roxas gritó desde la ventana del segundo piso y sonreí admirando como su corto cabello rubio se movía por el viento y pensé que tal vez podría acostumbrarme a él sin importar todos sus defectos y problemas y me di cuenta de algo, que lentamente me iba enamorando cada vez más de él. Lo que pasó aquella tarde no se lo conté a nadie, fue nuestro secreto, mío y de Olette ni siquiera Kairi tenía porque saberlo.

Se me dificultaba cada día un poco más ver a Roxas a los ojos sin sonrojarme. Hasta me sentía indefensa cuando estaba con él, si tan sólo el supiera el efecto que tenía en mí como me hacía débil aunque sólo me abrazara.

¿Diciembre? ¡Pero cómo olvidarlo! Creo que nunca había amado y odiado tanto a la nieve desde ese día.

_**~ROXAS~**_

Ese día estaba aburrido en mi casa viendo la tele maldiciendo el puto frío que había en mi casa incluso con la calefacción que me resecaba la garganta. Quería salir pero, joder estaba cayendo una nevada de los mil carajos. Mis papás estaban en las Islas desde hace una semana. Si claro mientras a mí se me congelaba el culo ellos de seguro estaban en la playa. Que se jodan.

Apagué la chimenea ya con un poco más de práctica. ¿Qué serían, Las seis siete de la tarde? cuando mandé todo al carajo e hice una de las cosas menos inteligentes de toda mi vida. Llamé a Naminé con la esperanza de ir a su casa a pasar el rato y tener alguien con quien hablar aparte de con mi reflejo, me dijo que si como al noventa y cinco por ciento de todo lo que le decía y sonreí.

Tomé mí a abrigo, unos guantes, una bufanda y mi gorro (junto con mis llaves) para luego salir de la casa. No había ni un solo empleado pues mis padres dijeron que "_ya era lo suficientemente grande como para estar solo dos semanas"_. Si pero habían olvidado un detalle, la cocina y yo tenemos una seria guerra, así que esas semanas viví a base de sopas instantáneas y comida precocinada, es más creo que volví millonario a **7-ELEVEN**.

Abrí la puerta rápido para que no entrara nieve y fui por el carro de mi mamá, pues necesitaba un techo y mi carro no lo tenía.

Prendí la radio escuchando las noticias y a media carretera el carro se quedó atorado. "Mierda" dije furioso golpeando el volante, intenté encenderlo y nada estaba muerto. Como mis padres tuvieron la fantástica idea de vivir aislados de la civilización no había ni nada ni nadie cerca; estábamos yo, el hijueputa parado carro y la nevada que parecía burlarse de mí y ahora iba peor.

Tenía la calefacción así que estaba calientito y salir a ver que andaba mal haría que mínimo me fuera a dar una neumonía pero no tenía tiempo que perder así que me valió un reverendo pepino mi salud poniendo mi urgencia de ver a Naminé (quien no había visto desde hace unas dos semanas, sólo había hablado con ella por teléfono.) en primer lugar. Decidido a ver si había algo que pudiera hacer si me dirigía al cofre.

El golpe de frío se sintió terrible e incluso me sentí un tanto mareado, pasaron uno cuantos minutos mientras checaba el aceite del carro y viendo que nada andaba mal llegué a la conclusión de que definitivamente el carro se había muerto, no tenía señal en mi celular así que decidí empujar el carro para que no estorbara si es que algún día alguien pasaba por ahí. La casa de Naminé no debía de estar muy lejos nada más tenía que bajar la montaña. Subí un poco y comencé a entorpecer cada segundo más, hubo un momento en el que todo se movía y mi cuerpo cayó a la nieve, rodó y abrí mis ojos hasta que sentí que paré.

Reconocí unas casas blancas de dos pisos cada una con unas rejas blancas de madera fáciles de brincar, como pude leí los números de cada casa hasta que encontré el número que buscaba _130_ estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando todo se volvió negro y escuché un golpe. Había caído en la puerta de la casa.

_**~NAMINÉ~**_

Estaba preocupadísima por Roxas ya había pasado una media hora desde nuestra llamada y comencé a pensar en lo peor, vaya que era egoísta como había dejado que viniera. Miré el fuego de la chimenea. Claramente escuché cómo algo golpeó mi puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos, corrí a la ventana y no vi nada. Me puse mi gorro, mi gabardina y todo con lo que me podía abrigar para que no me fuera a enfermar y abrí la puerta.

Grité como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida cuando vi el cuerpo de Roxas en el piso, su piel pálida y temblaba de una manera incontrolable. "¿Na-na-namm…?" titiritó mientras abría sus ojos. Intenté levantarlo pero no pude con el así que lo arrastré hasta el interior de mi calientica casa. Sólo yo estaba en casa pues mis padres y mis hermanas habían ido a **SAMS** por algunas cosas que faltaban en la casa y yo no quise ir, simplemente no me gustaba salir cuando nevaba.

Acosté a Roxas a un lado de la chimenea; movía la boca como si dijera algo pero no escuchaba nada. "Oh por Dios ¡Roxas dime algo por favor!" Lo abracé y me di cuenta de dos cosas. Primera: estaba helado. Segunda: su ropa estaba empapada. Corrí hasta mi habitación por el termómetro eléctrico y por todas las cobijas y edredones que me encontré incluso tomé las de mis hermanas.

Bajé las escaleras brincando las últimas y llegué a su lado. "Roxas mírame, por favor no te duermas." le dije frenéticamente mientras lo envolvía en toda la ropa de cama que tomé y le ponía el termómetro en su axila. _Beep Beep_. Saqué el termómetro y rompí en llanto. "35°…" acaricié su pálida y fría mejilla mientras temblaba "… Roxas sé que me estás escuchando, por favor tu eres muy fuerte no te puedes morir, por favor." susurré mientras lo abrazaba intentando que parara de temblar.

Corrí por el teléfono y llamé a emergencias para que mandaran una ambulancia, mientras hablaba preparé un poco de chocolate caliente. En cuanto me colgaron llevé el chocolate a la sala de estar y le volví a colocar el termómetro, pero mis esfuerzos habían sido en vano. "¿Treinta y tres?" me limpié las lagrimas, seguía moviendo los labios y lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, por primera vez lo vi llorar y me partió el alma, recordé algo que había visto en una película la cual no recuerdo su nombre en este momento.

Me limpié las lágrimas y me quité la gabardina, el gorro y las botas, después fueron mis calcetines… me giré a verlo y comenzaba a ponerse azul. Me quite los pantalones y después mi camisa de cuello negra quedando en mi rosa pastel ropa interior. Tomé su fría mano y la besé "¡No voy a dejarte morir Roxas Van der Woodsen, no voy a hacerlo, me niego!" grité entre sollozos.

Le quité su gorro con cuidado al igual que toda su ropa dejándolo en pantalones y camisa interior. Comencé a alzar su camisa interior viendo sus crecientes músculos, en otro momento tal vez me hubiera puesto a fantasear pero en aquella situación lo único que me interesaba era hacer que su temperatura subiera por lo menos a los 36° grados centigrados. Bajé sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que sus bóxers de **CALVIN KLEIN**, alejé mi mirada rápidamente cuando comencé a ver velludos signos de algo indebido y me sonrojé como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, lo cubrí con una sábana luego me removí mis últimos dos artículos de ropa y justo como había visto en la película lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Por ahora debía de estar casi inconsciente… o eso creía.

"¿Na-ami-n-née?" susurró temblando mientras tomaba toda la ropa de cama para envolvernos y aumentar el calor y me movía para acercarnos al fuego. "¿Estás despierto?" sonreí aunque estaba considerablemente apenada. "Yo creo tu salvar… me." intentó abrazarme pero no coordinaba, tanto para actuar como para hablar. Lo cerca que estábamos y _como_ estábamos me apenaba hasta más no poder. "Gracias." musitó. "No seas tonto crees que te iba dejar morir o qué." lo abracé con más fuerza mientras sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba muy lentamente. "¿Es-estar… desnudos?" preguntó y me puse vulgarmente roja sentía como mis orejas estaban calientes y susurré un débil sí.

Estábamos sentados (por así decirlo, más bien el recargado en mi) a lado del fuego, admiré sus azules ojos y miré sus entreabiertos y pálidos labios y repetí la rutina ojos/labios unas cuantas veces. ¡DIABLOS, POR QUÉ TARDABA TANTO EN LLEGAR LA BENDITA AMBULANCIA!

Se levantó un poco y nos miramos, yo podía ver su pecho pero él no el mío (porque por supuesto que me lo cubría) ya que una sábana de seda del cuarto de mis padres no se lo permitía. "Naa-aam…" me giré a verlo a los ojos ya que estaba tan avergonzada mirando como bailaba el fuego en la leña.

Su rostro se inclinaba poco a poco mientras se iba acercando. _«Con que así será mi primer beso.» _pensé mientras yo también me acercaba cerrando los ojos. En cuanto nuestros fríos labios se tocaron sentí cada partícula de mi arder, no hubo movimiento sólo un simple e inocente toque que llevaba casi seis meses deseando con todas mis fuerzas encontré su helada mano bajo las calientitas sábanas y la sostuve soltando la sábana que cubría mis pequeños pechos y tras haber encontrado sus frías manos las envolví con las mías que estaban calientitas intentando que también se calentaran.

Escuché el timbre de mi casa y me envolví en una de las sábanas para luego pararme. Rápidamente abrí y vi a los de la ambulancia. Aleluya. Les permití que pasaran y corrieron hacia Roxas a quien levantaron envuelto en toda la ropa de cama. Uno de los hombres me dio las gracias y que enseguida se comunicarían con sus padres, me pidieron el número de su casa y se los di pero cuando llamaron no había nadie. Fue cuando sentí una terrible curiosidad ¿Sería que los padres de Roxas no se preocuparían por él?

_**~ROXAS~**_

Cuando desperté totalmente estaba en un hospital, sólo. Vestía una bata azul y estaba cubierto por demasiadas sábanas y cobijas traía un nebulizador en mi cara, un suero y un catéter conectados a mi mano. Intenté ponerme de pie pero llegó una enfermera y me dijo que permaneciera en la cama. Imágenes comenzaron a invadir mi cabeza y comencé a recordar. Carro parado, caída por la montaña, oscuridad, ser jalado, poco de calor, sabor a chocolate, ser desnudado, un poquitico más de calor y besar a Naminé… ¿Besar a Naminé? ¡Mierda, me había besado con Naminé!

Entró a la habitación, traía un entubado azul claro, un gorrito blanco, una blusa de cuello de tortuga blanca con mangas largas y un chaleco negro de plumas de ganso (de esos gorditos) con esos molestos _pelitos_ en el gorro y unas botas _Ugg. D_e la nada me sentí escaso de ropa. "Y… ¿Cómo te sientes?" me preguntó sentándose en la silla que estaba alado de mí.

Tenía dos opciones, afrontar lo que había hecho (pensaba que me iba a morir en ese mismo instante y me dije ¡Ahora o nunca!) o… fingir que tenía uno de esos momentos de amnesia. "Mejor, creo…por lo menos ya no me estoy congelando… ¿Qué pasó?" dije con mi cara de confundido soy un genio. Naminé bajó la mirada y buscó por mi mano y la tomó. "Nada realmente, los doctores dicen te dio una hipotermia, eso fue todo, pero lo que importa es que estás mejor." sonrió como siempre lo hacía, joder no le podía mentir, que tal si había sido su primer beso. "Uhm… Nam… una preguntica… ¿Te besé?" tenía los ojos apretados para no verla y me mordí el labio. "lo-lo… recuerdas." susurró y abrí los ojos para verla y estaba viendo sus manos, con las cuales jugaba con sus guantes, su cara pintada de rojo, hasta las orejas _«Y lo haría de nuevo.»_ "Naminé mira lo siento, realmente, pensé que me iba a morir, y no sé, simplemente lo hice." me rasqué la parte de atrás de la cabeza demasiado nervioso, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, Uoh oh, comentario equivocado.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar a la puerta cuando tenía la mano en el picaporte se giró a verme y me sonrió, sus ojos cerrados y una fina lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Intenté pararme pero me sentía demasiado mal como para hacerlo. La había hecho sentir mal ¿por qué? Carajo porque las mujeres creen que los hombres somos unos adivinos, sería acaso que yo le... ¿Gustaba? Podría ser, se molestó cuando comencé a hablar con Olette en mi cumpleaños, se sonrojaba mucho cuando estábamos juntos, me decía sí a casi todo. Tal vez si le gustaba después de todo. Pero que iba a hacer, prácticamente la había dicho que no tenía el más remoto interés en ella, que era una mentira por supuesto. Saben, puede que no fuera muy inteligente, pero tenía una gran idea.

_**~NAMINÉ~**_

Ya habrían pasado una o dos semanas desde aquel día que quedó grabado en mi mente, me sentía terrible, pues sentía que me había aprovechado de Roxas y de que no podía pensar bien, y después de todo el nunca me había querido como yo lo hacía. Después de comer varios galones de helado, escuchar _Tear Drops on My Guitar_ y ver _Titanic _y _Romeo & Julieta_ la suficiente cantidad de veces como para sentirme más miserable recibí una llamada, contesté pero sólo escuché una voz "Vea su Correo." dijo y me sentí un poco asustada antes de preguntarle quien era este me colgó. Corrí hasta el buzón de mi casa y saqué el periódico, estados de cuenta y una hoja con unos patos abajo con una hermosa letra que decía: _Eres inteligente, sabrás lo que significa, tienes diez minutos._

Tomé mi bicicleta tipo californiana blanca y comencé a andar. La nieve era molesta y el hielo en el pavimente hizo muy difícil el camino, por favor el único lugar donde había patos era el parque.

Una vez en el parque me encontré a Akim, el chofer de Roxas quien me alzó la mano en cuanto lo vi. Me acerqué a él quien parecía preocupado y comenzamos a caminar. "Akim ¿Usted fue quien puso esto en mi correo?" pregunté un poco molesta pues siempre he odiado las intrigas. "Si, señorita, pero todo tiene un motivo muy obvio y comprensible se lo juro. Sé que cuando está aburrida viene a alimentar a los patos y además…" hizo una pausa cuando llegamos cerca del lago y vi algo. Un hombre alto, con unas botas negras unos **LEVI'S** de mezclilla oscura, un abrigo negro, una bufanda café de **YVES SAINT LAURENT** y unos guantes negros se giró hacia donde Akim y yo estábamos "… el joven Roxas preguntó donde le gustaría su primer beso."

Me sentí al borde del desmayo, ¿Todo esto lo había hecho por… mí? Comencé a acercarme lentamente a donde él estaba. Extendió su mano y la tomé sonriendo viendo mis pies, pues no me atrevía a verlo a los ojos. "Naminé, siento lo que dije en el hospital pero fue verdad. Sabes, no quería que fuera de aquella manera. ¿Era tu primero, no es así?" acarició mi mejilla, alcé mi mirada y asentí con la cabeza. Era mi imaginación o se veía mucho más hermoso el día de hoy. Comenzó a acercarse y lentamente cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar. "Así es cómo debió de haber sido…" susurró un segundo antes de que nuestros labios se unieran.

A diferencia del primero, ahora comenzó a moverse un poco dejándome petrificada sin saber qué hacer. Su mano izquierda se fue a mi cuello mientras su pulgar tocaba parte de mi mejilla para unirnos más. Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y justo cuando estaba a punto de besarlo como se debía él se separó. Inflé mis mejillas como señal de protesta y me besó la frente. "¿Te puedo decir algo?..." suspiró en mi oído y asentí con la cabeza mientras escalofríos recorrían mi espalda. "Realmente, necesitas mucha y me refiero a MUCHA práctica." Sonrió con cierto toque de malicia y superioridad.

Me di media vuelta para ver como los coches iban a alta velocidad por la calle ya que mi ego y mi vergüenza no me permitían verlo directamente a sus profundas lagunas. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y acercó sus deliciosos (Namientíficamente comprobado) labios a mis frías orejas. "¿Pero sabes algo? No me molestaría ser tu maestro en lo más mínimo." susurró y me giré a verlo sin que me soltara de la cintura. Mis planes eran robarle un rápido beso para que se callara. No darle un buen golpe dejando su nariz sangrando. "¡¡Oh Por Dios Roxas lo siento enserio, no era mi intención lo juro, perdóname!!" Me acerqué a él para ayudarlo mientras los dos cubríamos su sangrante nariz junto con Akim que llegó después con un ejército completo de pañuelos. Y para hacerlo peor los patos comenzaron a perseguirme por todo el parque. Creo que uno de mis peores ridículos frente a Roxas, pero el reía incluso con su nariz a tres segundos de haber estado rota.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE ALE:**

**Lindo verdad, me gusto mucho como quedó le leía y lo leía buscando la perfección y espero de todo corazón que estén tan satisfechos como lo estoy yo.**

**La verdad es que estaba haciendo otro FIC y me quedé de "Ale esto no tiene principio aaaaa que hago" fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió hacer este FIC. Aclaro es la precuela de un FIC muy lindo que estoy haciendo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado si les pareció bonito o solo me quieren comentar para decirme que apesto y que deje de escribir, está bien lo recibiré con brazos abiertos. **

**Por cierto no soy muy fan de las bebidas alcohólicas, así que lo hice con lo que recuerdo que mi novio pide cuando vamos a un antro. 8)  
**

**Cualquier posible duda lo aclararé con mucho gusto. Por cierto el FF será de 3-5 posiblemente largos capítulos. Y si mi universidad me lo permite intentaré subir algo cada 2 semanas. ¡¡Aaaa derecho no es fácil!!. **

**Intenté buscar un apellido demasiado genial para Roxas y vi "Gossip Girl" por eso el Van der Woodsen (por Serena). Yo sé que Cloud y Tifa tienen sus propios apellidos pero Roxas Strife sonaba muy… no sé "X". Y para los nombres de las hermanas de Naminé como ya se habrán dado cuenta están inspirados en "Twilight Saga". **

**Bueno si les gustó presionen el botón que se encuentra abajo. S2 ¡Picos Ale los ama! S2**


End file.
